


Fixation

by Kashi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plotbunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashi/pseuds/Kashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes hands hypnotize Chanyeol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixation

  
Sometimes hands hypnotize Chanyeol. He was pretty sure it wasn’t much of a big deal, really. In the sum of things, there were more obvious weird things about him anyway; his _too_ derp expressions; his product resistant hair. This was just an odd quirk. One that he’s never felt the need to share and which he didn’t think he could explain even if he tried.  
  
What would he call it anyway? Fascination for hands at work? Watching someone work makes a strange yet pleasant buzzing sound in his head? No, he’d checked on the internet ages ago and while there were some very weird videos labelled ‘asmr’, Chanyeol hadn’t found any explanation that he was completely onboard with.  
  
Over time, he’d figured out all the ins and outs of his little quirk. It wasn’t really about how pretty the hands were; he’d have had trouble looking away from Sehun’s hands then. It wasn’t even a distinct activity. Kai’s hands moving in a graceful arc at the end of a step didn’t make him pause as much as Xiumin gathering up individual pages of his lyrics. This also meant he noticed things about people he was pretty sure they didn’t think of either. Like the way Suho compulsively pulls a paper clip apart, straightening it out and pushing at the bumps till it was a straight metal wire; or, how Baekhyun likes to curl his fingers, almost possessively, around the mike; or that Lay likes to clean when he’s actually busy with something else.  
  
Chanyeol liked looking at people’s fingers fumbling over mundane tasks. And if it made him happy and wish that the activity went on for a little while longer? It didn’t matter! It wasn’t like Chanyeol was obsessed or had perverted feelings about it all.  
  
At least, he didn’t, till Kyungsoo showed up.  
  
Even then, it wasn’t immediate. He knew Kyungsoo long enough, as fellow trainee, a friend, without paying any special attention to his hands. He was the same as the rest when he ran his hands over Chanyeol’s hair in an attempt to smooth it out or pulled at his sleeve to get his attention at a fan signing. But it’s that one time, when Kyungsoo, with all his umma tendencies, had pulled him close backstage to fix one of his askew shirt buttons that Chanyeol had found he couldn’t look away. Couldn’t look away, as Kyungsoo’s hands had smoothened out the front of his shirt lapel and fumbled with a pin to fix his shirt just so.

  
“There you go, all ready” Kyungsoo has said with a smile, his hand squeezing his shoulder affectionately. And Chanyeol had been gripped with the inexplicable urge to find out what would happen if curled his fingers into Kyungsoo's and kissed that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble (unedited) for a plot bunny that wouldn't die but wouldn't write itself either. I actually have a lot more written with tons of Xiumin pictures and surly Kai, but sadly it just isn't meant to be. Haven't written anything in ages, so this is just a way to kick start stuff. 
> 
> Oh and while Chanyeol is sceptical about the videos, Autonomous Sensory Meridian Response or ASMR would probably describe for most parts his quirky condition. 
> 
> Not his fixation on Kyungsoo though (that’s all him!)


End file.
